


Dream of Me

by Mikadosa



Series: What do you dream of? [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Battle Couple, Beauyasha if you squint, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, Fjorclay if you squint, Jester Lavorre Needs a Hug, Jester Lavorre has a Praise Kink, Jester Lavorre has a sensitive tail, Light Angst, Masturbation, Oblivious Jester Lavorre, POV Jester Lavorre, Pining Jester Lavorre, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, post battle fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadosa/pseuds/Mikadosa
Summary: Jester sprawled out along the soft white sheets of the Inn room’s large bed, the scent of lavender filling her nose while the cool night breeze from the open balcony whispered the soft sounds of the street in her ears.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: What do you dream of? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845409
Comments: 53
Kudos: 213





	1. His hands were warm

Jester sprawled out along the soft white sheets of the Inn room’s large bed, the scent of lavender filling her nose while the cool night breeze from the open balcony whispered the soft sounds of the street in her ears. 

Tired and aching from their travels, she shrugged off her clothes, crawling under the sheets of the bed.  
Jester was happy to have a room to herself, pulling the small notebook from her haversack and writing to The Traveler about her day; writing about how cool everyone looked in battle and her latest daydream about Oskar.  
Finishing her last doodle, she set the book and her pencil down on the beautifully carved bedside cabinet. Stretching her arms out before snuggling down into the bed, and- before she knew it- Jester slipped into sleep.

His hands were warm, running down her sides to her hips and grabbing them.  
_“Oskar”_ -barely a whisper past her lips as she reached for him, closing her eyes as she leaned to kiss him -a lack of tusks, replaced instead with a tickle of rough facial hair; Opening her eyes as she pulled away from the kiss, she was greeted with blue eyes looking back at her, his hands still on her hips and a hard blush on his cheeks that were framed with orange hair, her arms still wrapped around his neck.  
_“Cayleb.”_

His hands were warm, gripping and squeezing her hips, he was smiling. A beautiful smile Jester thought. I want to see more.  
Caleb kissed her again, needier this time, desperate for her touch.  
Wanting for him pooled in her belly like a hunger, pulling him closer, Jester melted into the kiss, her hands ran up from the back of his neck up into his hair, pulling it gently, and earning a groan from the man stood in front of her. 

His hands were warm, running over her cool skin, exploring her. Jester only pulled away to breath, spending a moment to take in her surroundings.  
They were in what looked to be a bedroom, sunlight spilling in from a window framed by thin lace curtains.  
Turning back to look at Caleb, his eyes were lidded and his lips were wet, Jester smiled. 

She doesn’t remember how they moved, _Gods- it didn’t matter,_ all that mattered was the fact that Caleb was in the bed next to her, their noses practically touching, her tail absentmindedly wrapped around his leg. The whole room was filled with the smell of campfire, sunlight poured in from the window behind him, he looked angelic, and it was absolutely _intoxicating._

“I feel a bit overdressed.” Caleb murmured, his accent thick with mischief.  
Jester looked at herself and saw she was only the short nightgown she had fallen asleep in, and was exposed from mid thigh down, while Caleb was still wrapped in his clothes- book holsters and all.  
“You are, _especially for this situation,_ Cayleb” She whispered, the playful tone in her voice heavy with flirtation. 

Slowly sitting up and turning to the side of the bed, Caleb began to shed his clothing, down to a long sleeved undershirt and his trousers.  
Jester huffed, leaning her head up on her hand to try and get a better view,  
“Maybe I should help you with that?”  
He chuckled, _a beautiful sound,_ and turned back to face her, his hand settling on her hip.  
“Maybe I should help _you,_ blueberry.” His voice was low, tempting and inquisitive, his hand moving down her hip to the lace hem of her nightgown, “Would you like that?” His eyes watched her curiously, with a hunger that made Jester’s thighs tremble.

Jester’s breathing quickened, her skin prickled with goosebumps everywhere he had traced his hands over.  
She nods, feverishly, “Touch me, Cayleb”  
His hand was hot on her skin, one dipping under nightgown and running over her bare skin, the other hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her towards him as he moved to kneel beside the bed; It was a quick motion, the strength behind it surprised Jester. He pulled her so she sat upright on the edge of the bed, he was kneeled in front of her.  
She settled into the movement, Caleb’s hands traveled up her legs to her thighs, caressing her, his eyes searching her, asking again -“Is this alright?” -his accent, like a forbidden temptation in her ears.

“I swear to The Traveler, Cayleb, I need you to touch me.” 

Nodding, Caleb smiled and dipped his head to kiss where his hands were exploring, lips following his hand before he began to slowly, teasingly move her thighs apart.  
Placing gentle kisses on the insides of her thighs and slowly pushing up her nightgown.  
Frustrated and impatient, Jester, pulling at the nightgown until it was up and over her head, undressing herself completely, huffing at Caleb’s teasing.  
_“Please”_ breathless, she leaned back on her arms, moving her legs apart for him.  
Looking up at her past his dark lashes with his educated eyes, watching, his head lowered between her thighs, his tongue dipping between her folds, gently, testing the waters, still scared she would refuse him, while his talented fingers began to glide along her thighs.  
Heat _-like fire-_ radiated from his mouth _-he’s so warm-_. Jester’s hand found their way to his hair, eyes lidded and breaths heavy, fingers curling around his locks, impatient and tugging, earning her a stifled moan from the man kneeling in front of her, kneeling, _almost like worship_ Jester thought to herself before Caleb’s tongue dragged heavily along her clit, making her moan and buck her hips in response to the hunger Caleb had for her.  
Jester felt herself shudder and moans spilled from her lips like prayer, fire burning through her veins at the desperateness of his touch, like a starving man finally offered food. His grip on her thigh tightening and kneading , his other hand reaching around her to grip at her hip, needing to feel her, to ground her here with him.

Panting, breathless, truly enamored by watching a skilled man at work - Jester hooked her leg up onto Caleb’s shoulder, maneuvering her strong legs to pull Caleb in closer to her, a knot building in her stomach, her thighs trembling.  
Caleb’s long fingers dipped between her legs, her cunt slick enough to allow him to slide into her, curling his fingers till he made her breath hitch just right.  
_He’s far too good at this_ Jester’s mind scrambled for thought- the pleasure building and building and Oh Gods please! Jester released, the hand in Caleb’s hair gripping tighter, her tail tightly curled around his arm, she shuddered.  
“Cayleb-”

Jester awoke with the whisper of Caleb’s name still on her lips - confusion setting in like the cool breeze from the still open balcony. What? ...A dream?  
Stretching her arms and sitting up in bed, the drowsiness leaving her slightly,  
_What was I… Oskar? Oskar doesn't have blue eyes… Who-_ hunger hit her like a brick. Remembering suddenly that she skipped dinner last night to rest early, Jester’s stomach growled loudly as she stood up and dressed herself, quickly forgetting the longing deep in her stomach.

Skipping down the stairs, her haversack bouncing on her back, Jester was greeted by the smell of hot baked bread. Hungry, she followed the scent that began to sweeten the closer she stepped to her group of friends, who were already dressed and eating their breakfast _-Omigod pastries?!_  
Excitement piqued Jester as she spotted a plate of bear claws and bread buns sat in the middle of the table the Nein were occupying. 

“G’morning~!” Her voice rang like a song as the party already sat at a table turned to greet her and a few voices rang out in response.  
“Ja, there she is, Good morning, Jester” 

“Morn’in Jessie” 

Beaureguard groaning loudly as some attempt of a greeting, rubbing at her eyes.  
“I’m far too hungover for you to be this cheery in the morning, Jes.” 

Swiftly moving to sit at an empty chair next to Caduceus, Jester eagerly grabbed at the pastry waiting for her on the table.  
Jester giggled past her mouthful of cinnamon at Beau’s grumpiness, enjoying the taste that reminded her so much of home. 

Swallowing down her food, the hunger in her stomach settled but somehow still present, Jester inquired about the group’s breakfast, “They make Nicodranas style bear claws here?” gesturing to the plate of pastries.

“Caleb went out and bought them from the Bakery near here!” Nott explained, with a mouth full of bread.  
Caleb refuted from behind his book, “ _Yasha and I_ were the first people up, so _we_ went to get some food.” a blush creeping up his face and dusting his ears at the attention.  
Jester, looking up at Caleb from the plate in front of her with a cheekiness about her, opened her smirking mouth to say something, but the reply was caught silent in her throat when she saw his blue eyes looking at her over his book.

- _Warm hands, blue eyes, kneeled at her feet in worship, the heat_ \- It rocked through her like lightning, her heart pounding.

Jester’s face flushed purple, blinking and looking away. Caleb’s eyes followed her, a worry behind them.  
Jester decided to distract herself with her notebook and the rest of the pastries left on the table, murmuring a thanks for the breakfast to Caleb and Yasha with her head buried in her book.

Jester found herself sketching eyes and hands along her writings to The Traveler. Long fingers scarred and singed; Blue, piercing eyes looking up past heavy lashes and half lidded eyes with lust behind them. _The eyes I saw in my dream._


	2. Caleb’s Tiny Hut

Setting up camp for the night, The Mighty Nein began to settle while Caleb prepared a ritual to cast Caleb’s Tiny Hut.  
Jester found herself watching Caleb’s hands, perfectly weaving arcane runes, she found herself watching his lips as he muttered the evocation under his breath, his pronunciation thick and low.  
Hunger.  
Hunger pooled in Jester’s stomach as she watched, enamored by watching a skilled man at work.  
Once the ritual was finished, Jester and the rest of the Nein clamoured into the dome, discussing who would take watch first, after some complaining, Beau and Yasha agreed to take first watch and Caleb offered to take second. Jester, with an eagerness that surprised herself, offered to take the second watch with Caleb.  
Jester stretched out along the floor, pulling a copy of Tusk Love from her haversack, resting her head on it and reading until her eyes grew too heavy to keep open.

 _-Rough hands, rough stubble, his rough accent in her ear- “Liebling” -burning hot breath against her neck- “Schatz” - wet lips, wet kisses, wet marks left on her collarbone- “Jester” warm hands on her hips “Jester” blue eyes_ “Jester?”-

She was startled awake. Eyes searching, landing on Yasha who was knelt beside her, her hand on her shoulder, a worried look on her face, “Are you alright?” Yasha’s calming tone washed over her. “It’s your turn for watch.”

“Yeah… yeah! I’m fine!” Flustered, Jester looked anywhere but in Yasha’s eyes, her gaze landing on Beauregard leaning over a criss-cross-applesauce Caleb with Frumkin in his lap, petting the orange kitty just before she collapsed over by where Yasha had gone to rest for the rest of the night. 

She stood, brushing off her dress and stretching her arms up in the air, finding the closed copy of Tusk Love next to where she had been laying and putting it away in her haversack. She found her way over to Caleb, Jester sat with him, watching as Frumpkin pitter pattered over to Jester’s lap, a wide smile creeped across her face,  
“I’m your favourite, aren't I Frumpkin?” whispering loud enough for Caleb to hear, a grin in her voice as she stroked his head. 

“You are” Caleb’s accent thicker when he whispered “but don't tell the others that.” he smiled as Jester happily planted a kiss on Frumpkin’s head.  
“How are you?” Jester looked up, surprised at the question. Caleb’s blue eyes searching her face.

“Me? I’m fine! Really missing that Inn we stayed at though…” She trailed off, her cheeks dusted with a purple blush, Why am I so awkward?! It's just Cayleb! 

“That place was quite expensive for an Inn that doesn't serve breakfasts,” He chuckled, something about it made Jester’s heart race, stretching out his arms and turning to situate himself to watch over Jester’s shoulder, and her over his. To be aware yet still open to her mischief.  
With Frumpkin making biscuits in Jester's lap, she slowly petted the cat’s soft fur, humming a soft tune into the night air.  
Jester watched as Caleb read from his book in between watching the perimeter of the dome, practicing his incantations under his breath, in Zemnian, “Schöne Lichter,” His fingers weaving patterns in the air.  
“Cayleb! Can you teach me some Zemnian words?” 

Caleb blinked out of the almost trance-like state of his studies, looking up at Jester, who, in the meantime, had swaddled Frumpkin in a small cloak like a baby and was cuddling.  
“Ja? What do you want to know?” 

“Hmm... What about some naughty words?” Her eyebrows wiggled and a cheeky smile curled the corners of her lips. 

_“Naughty words?_ ... _Like schiesse?_ ” 

“Oooh! What does that mean? Is it _reeeaally_ naughty?” Her grin grew wider.

“Oh Jester” He smiled, a small chuckle escaping past his lips.  
A beautiful smile Jester thought. I want to see more. 

“Schy-sar?” Caleb visibly winced at her butchering of the word, shaking his head.

“No no no,” -Caleb leaned closer to Jester’s face and her breath hitched- _“schiesse”_  
The pronunciation thick on his tongue, low, quiet as not to disturb their sleeping friends, Jester watched his lips perfectly form the word, breathless.

_“Cayleb”_


	3. Sapphire

Jester’s sketchbook was beginning to fill with new drawings. Drawings of eyes, _blue eyes_ ; hands, _callous and long_ ; lips, _framed with golden stubble._

Sat alone at one the tables downstairs, Jester watched her friends interact with each other across the main lobby of the Lavish Chateau - The Mighty Nein had managed to spare enough time to spend a few nights there. Jester was ecstatic to see her mother again. Marion greeted her, wrapping her arms around Jester’s muscular frame.  
“Oh my beautiful sapphire! How are you? Have they been looking after you?” Her mother’s eyes scanned her.  
“Yes, yes mama! I’m fine!” -  
“Come, lets go upstairs” beckoning her upstairs “and talk some more?”

Closing the door behind her, Jester turned to see the familiar sight of her mother’s room. Her mother sat facing her. Jester’s hands sought her mother’s, confiding in her.  
“Mama... can i talk to you about something? About a boy?” 

“Of Course my darling, is it that handsome half-orc gentleman? He’s quite the-” 

“No no”- Jester waved dismissively, -”It’s… I can’t-... I’ve been having dreams about someone but i can't remember who it is… all the details fade once i wake up!” Jester’s tone quickly became distraught and rushed. “All i remember are those _eyes!_ ”

“Eyes?” 

“Yes! Blue eyes and…” pausing to recollect her thoughts, “I’ve drawn them! I’ll show you- here, look!” Opening her notebook and flicking through the pages, Jester’s hands traced the many sketches she had frantically drawn upon waking up - trying desperately to remember the face that made her heart pound and her breath quiver. 

“And you don’t know who this is?” Jester looked up from her drawings to see her mother staring back at her, smirking slightly.  
“No, mama” flicking through the pages. “Why am i dreaming about him every night?”

“...You’re in love, my sapphire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time but Mama Marion's on the business


	4. Traveler

“Eye eye captain!” Beaureguard’s voice rang out with the early morning breeze, the crew scuffing past Jester, following Fjord’s orders to man the ship.  
Jester, upon seeing how much work had to be done, promptly snuck away- snatching up her haversack from her bed, avoiding the eyes of Fjord and Beau.  
She quietly climbed her way to the crows nest. Caduceus had the brilliant idea of cleaning it and creating a little hideaway; The pillows were piled together, a thin shawl was tied from the side banister to the top of the mast, creating some shade to avoid getting sunburnt- a lesson Jester had personally learnt the hard way.

Settling down under the shawl canopy, Jester pulled her notebook out from her haversack, and also fished out two donuts. _Not too stale! Nice!_ Opening her notebook, jester flicked through to a fresh page, writing and doodling to The Traveler, a tiny doodle of a dick decorating the corner of her work.  
“Traveler?” Her call for him was met with a seagull cawing, a small giggle leaving her. “I’ve got a really nice donut here for you!” Picking up one of the two donuts she had retrieved, she took a bite, exaggerating her reaction to the taste.  
The wind tousled the makeshift canopy. Nothing but silence around her.

A hooded being appeared, balancing on the thin balcony fence, the green cloak brushing the chipped wood.  
_You came_

“Jester, you called? What mischief do you have for me this time?” 

“Well~” - her smirk audible in her voice- “when i was repairing i may have… drawn a _few_ dicks.. here and there…”  
The Traveler was beaming, his smile wide under his hood, Jester, who was watching him balance precariously on the balcony, patted the empty space next to her, beckoning him to sit with her.  
Hopping down from the railing, The Traveler settled next to her, carefully taking his hood down, revealing his feywild features. “Oh i do love this ship, _’The Balleater’ _Was that your idea?”  
Giggling, Jester discussed her past few days directly with The Traveler while sharing a few pastries. Together they brainstormed ideas for Traveler-con - writing their ideas down in her journal while sketching a few of their more scandalous prank ideas. __

__Jester has always been comfortable with The Traveler, he calmed her and centered her when she needed it the most; But the anxiety tugging at her stomach created hesitation in her voice. “Traveler?... How do I find out… someone’s identity… without knowing like who they are… like if i only know like the colour of their eyes or something?”  
“On the hunt are we, chaos?” His head leaning curiously to the side “You have lots of… magical abilities to find the people you want.” _ _

__“Yeah i know… but how am I meant to scry on someone I’ve only met in dreams? He feels so familiar! And he’s not like anyone from my books! I checked!” she blushed as the words rushed from her mouth, frantic and desperate._ _

__“You’ve been enjoying your dreams then?”_ _

__“That was you?!” Jester’s face was bright purple, mouth wide open in shock._ _

__“Oh no no, chaos, that was _all_ you.” Widely smirking, The Traveler reached for Jester’s journal flicking through a few pages, his slender fingers landing on a painting of a skinny, pale, freckled, human chest dusted with orange hair.  
“When you pray to me, every morning, you always sketch such wonderfully lewd things. Your art is a form of worship, Jester, _I see it._ ”- Jester laughed and covered her face, a hot blush reaching her ears. -” I mean really, he’s quite hot. It really is a shame he wears that coat, he could do with _showing off_ a bit more.”_ _

__“Wait, a coat?”- Jester suddenly, again, sat alone. Her open notebook left open on the same page, placed gently on the pillow he was sat on.  
The Traveler's words still fresh on her mind, Jester dug through her haversack.  
Pulling a few of the figurines, Jester placed them in a small sequence, decorating the shrine like items with items she had gathered on her travels, finishing it with a blueberry cupcake plopped right in the middle.  
Jester closed her eyes, focusing on the drawings she had infront of her._ _

___Chaos, that’s never going to work, here, try this._ Jester felt a hand lightly on her shoulder and the whispering of the Traveler's guidance focused her intentions.  
Her eyes opened, searching, landing on a coat. _The one The Traveller told me about!_  
Looking around, Jester was in a room… _Not a room… a ship?_ It was empty of people, barrels crowding the corners, it almost looked like storage. Jester noticed a small makeshift desk with open books, symbols and runes covering the margins of the books and paper with ink scribbled on it; All she could hear was the splash of the sea and faint yelling… It sounds like… _Beau?_ _ _

__Footsteps.  
Loud footsteps approaching the room, Jester almost felt the need to duck and hide until--  
Caleb walked through the door._ _

__Closing it behind him, he sighed, brushing his bed head-hair out of his face, he was blushing, hard. Leaning back against the closed door, he took a moment to breath, his head dropping back against the door as he seemed to stare up at the ceiling with-  
_blue eyes_.  
Jester moved around the room, walking closer to Caleb. Noticing now more than ever, just how similar he was to the drawings- his hands, _slender and calloused _; his eyes, _blue_.  
She was so close to him now, she could practically imagine the heat radiating from him, her face practically felt the breaths leave his mouth.  
Memories of her dreams flooded her mind; A man _-no-_ Caleb at worship between her thighs. It was Caleb’s accent that growled in her mind late at night when she found herself alone and desperate for touch. It was Caleb she had been dreaming about. ___ _

____He moved. Having someone move through her snapped her back to reality, Jester followed as he settled at the desk, pushing his work aside. She began to watch him, curiosity getting the better of her. He was sweating, his face covered in a blush, palming at his trousers, Jester’s eyes widened as she saw the uncomfortable tent in his trousers. Looking up at Caleb’s face, he looked almost angry at himself, ashamed?  
Her thoughts were cut off by the grumble of a few words, she recognised the incantation- _Detect Invisibility _\- when his free hand had finished the semantics his eyes snapped up, looking directly at Jester, his body went rigid, his hand quickly reaching for the necklace around his neck.___ _ _ _

______Jester’s eyes opened, she was back in the birds nest of the ship, the items she had laid out in front of her were still placed exactly as she had left them - although she noticed a bite had been taken from her blueberry cupcake.  
Staring ahead at the open sea, Jester spent a moment to collect herself.  
_Cayleb… It’s Cayleb…. It’s always been Cayleb. _____ _ _ _ _

________“Fjord! Fjord we need to talk about something”- Peaking over the balcony, Jester watched Caleb come from under the deck to where Fjord answered his calls.  
She couldn't make out their conversation, but from the worried look on Caleb and Fjord’s face. She knew she was in trouble_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) readers! i am planning on creating another pov fiv - same plot, so Caleb's pov in this experience - being spied on, going to buy jester breakfast, his _dreams _ect! lmk if you'd like that pls!__


	5. Seasick

Fjord had called all of the mighty nein to the deck for a meeting. Jester had very quickly gathered her items, scurrying down from the crow’s nest with her haversack.  
Heat pooled in her stomach like a sickness, she paled, her mouth suddenly felt so dry.  
Guilt riddled her body like a shockwave. _Cayleb knows, he knows and he’s going to hate me, he knows. _Her mind raced as the group gathered - keeping her eyes downcast, Jester listened.__

__“Someone was scrying on me.” Caleb’s voice sounded angry and confused._ _

__“On you? Is your necklace not working?” Beau chimed in, folding her arms._ _

__Nott scurried over to Caleb, a worried look on her face, “Could you tell who it was?”_ _

__Fjord shushed the group, who were frantically talking to each other, quietening them enough to let Caleb talk._ _

___This is it, he knows, he’s going to hate me forever _Jester’s mind raced in the brief pause of silence, she almost didn't hear Caleb explain.  
“No, Beaureguard, my necklace does work, I used it to dispel the orb. This would make more sense if it didn't work.”  
_Orb? Wait so he didn't see me?! _  
“Maybe whoever it was was powerful enough to spy on you even with it on?” Yasha inquired, standing next to Beau, she calmed the smaller woman; who was practically bouncing on the spot, fists clenching and unclenching; by resting a hand on her shoulder.____ _ _

______“I’m not too sure who might be able to bypass my countermeasures” Caleb pondered, his slender fingers resting on his cleft chin. Jester heard Yasha and Beaureguard discussing ideas and means of intervening, Jester’s eyes downcast and focusing on anywhere but Caleb’s face, her hands fidgeting.  
After a few minutes of discussion, Fjord asked, “Caleb what were you doing when you saw it?”  
Caleb flushed, stuttering, his eyes searching for some explanation. Jester remembered how disheveled his hair was, the sigh in his breath, the tightness of his trousers.  
“I had just woken up, and went to go work on a few spells, below deck.” Clearing his throat, Caleb looked out over the sea.  
Jester’s stomach sank, the guilt building in her, “I don’t feel too good, is it alright if i go lay down or something?” Jester quietly excused herself from the group, who were looking at her worryingly, she quickly turned and headed down the ship to her bed, not noticing the small Nott following close behind her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Plopping down on her bed, Jester sighed heavily, holding her head in her hands, almost like an echo, Caleb’s words stayed in her mind, _I know he doesn’t know its me but… why does that feel worse? _  
“Jess?” Nott’s hoarse voice called out as she stepped out from a particularly shadowy part of the area, “You alright?”  
Jester’s head shot up from her hands, forcing a convincing smile on her face, she replied “Yeah! Just a bit seasick!”  
Nott gave her an understanding smile, walking over to where Jester was sitting.  
“Do you need anything?” Nott’s motherly smile and tone of voice cracked Jester’s resolve, her smile struggling to stay up, her facade of happiness crumbling in front of her eyes.  
“I’m just tired, Nott, really, I’m going to have a little rest, I'll be right as rain afterwards!” Her smile returning, it didn’t seem to convince Nott as much as she hoped it would.  
Nott nodded, reaching to touch Jester’s hand giving it a small squeeze, “Okay Jessie” and turned to head back up the stairs. ___ _ _ _ _ _

________Jester’s thoughts scrambled, rubbing her eyes and collecting herself now she was alone.  
Behind her closed eyes, Jester remembered the coarse stubble against her neck, wet kisses and murmurs of promises against her skin left behind in dreams.  
A small shudder ran through her, _Cayleb. _her mind racing, the man from her dreams, his face, his smile, his eyes, they’re clear now- Caleb’s face, Caleb’s smile, Caleb’s eyes, clear in her mind; Jester opened her eyes, swinging herself so she could see under her bed, searching for her haversack.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pulling the pink bag from under her bed, she carefully removed her notebook, slowly flicking through it, Jester traced over the drawings she had sketched of Caleb early in the mornings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A creak of a floorboard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jester’s head whipped around, eyes following the noise and landing on the red headed wizard. Jester quickly shut the notebook, cramming it under her pillow.  
“Jester, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.”  
_Cayleb_  
Subverting his usual demeanor of awkward and nervous, Caleb stood relaxed in front of her, a small smile on his face as he slowly approached her.  
“You aren’t feeling too well, Nott told me you were a bit seasick?” Caleb’s voice was quiet, his accent thicker than usual, Jester watched as he settled, kneeling beside her bed, almost eye level with her, their eyes met._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The swaying of the ship moved the hanging lantern attached to the wall, the warm candlelight framing Caleb’s face, _his beautiful face _, the flame dancing in its holder.  
In silence, Jester watched Caleb’s caring blue eyes scan her face, “Jester?” ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I was the one who was scrying on you!” Jester blurted, her hands coming to cover her mouth as soon as the words rushed past her lips, the butterflies in her stomach pooling like thick tar, her eyes unable to meet Caleb’s stare.  
“Oh...! Like one of your pranks?” A small chuckle dusted his words, relief poured over Jester, the air around her suddenly breathable. “B-uh-but how? My necklace means no one is able to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, I was talking to the traveler…” Jester’s voice was small, the shakiness subsiding. “And he taught me how to scry on you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“On me?” Caleb blinked, “Even with my necklace?” -Jester’s eyes followed Caleb’s hand absentmindedly wander to his chest, his long fingers tracing lightly over the shape of the pendant underneath his shirt-“You can do that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jester’s confidence slowly came back to her, she explained how The Traveller guided her to _‘Watch without looking, _to _see, with closed eyes, what is hidden from me.’ _Her smile growing as she spoke the guiding words of her God.  
She watched Caleb’s reaction, trying to gauge what he might be thinking, as she spoke. Watching his eyes follow her lips, she quickly ran her tongue over them in between her words -Caleb blinked away, as if he had only just realised he had been staring, and cleared his throat._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That’s amazing, Jester” - A small smile curled the corners of Caleb’s lips- “But, I have to ask, why did your scry lead to me if you were looking for something ‘hidden’ from you?” His hand rested on hers, the warmth, contrasted by the coolness of her skin, was comforting.  
As she thought about her reply, Jester almost mistook the low rumble of thunder as Frumpkin’s purring, the thick wooden walls muffling the hard fall of rain. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’ve… I’ve had these dr-”  
Jester's mouth opened, her words falling quiet under the loud, panicked shouts coming from the top deck -Fjord was yelling something, she was unable to fully decipher the words through the muffle, but able to understand the urgency behind them.  
Caleb’s head whipped around to the sound of yells, his hand pulling away from Jester’s as he turned, she felt colder, somehow lacking warmth without his touch.  
They both moved, in sync.  
Scrambling from the comfort of the bed, Jester and Caleb made their way up the ship, climbing onto the top deck, the harsh rain hitting them and the crackling storm suddenly boomed loud in their ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What’s going on?!” Jester shouted, her hand reaching for Caleb as the ship wildly swayed, grabbing him by his coat and keeping him in place.  
Jester looked around wildly, a thick fog surrounded the ship, Jester could barely see the water itself. Her hand still firmly gripping the scruff of Caleb’s coat, she finally laid eyes on Beauregard and, pulling Caleb with her, Jester ran to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Jester” Caleb called._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Jess!” Beaureguard’s hands landed on Jester’s shoulders, she was breathless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Jester!” Her head whipped around and Caleb’s urgent call to see him looking off the side of the deck, arms raised.  
Following Caleb’s line of sight, Jester turned to see a large, dark ship, cutting through the fog, heading straight for the side of their ship._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle scene in this chapter, if you're a bit icky around depictions of blood and wounds... tread carefully!

Jester’s hand reached out to the pirates advancing toward her on the ship’s deck, her spiritual weapon followed her guide, flying past her, the force behind it whipping the air around her; her hair and dress billowing with the wind and rain.  
A hard blow landed on two men, knocking them off their feet, sending their weapons and a shield flying. A half elf man rushed past the two, his sword slashing toward Jester, unable to react in time, her body flinched in preparation for impact, her arm instinctively coming up to guard her face, eyes scrunching closed.

Searing pain shot through her arm as the blade made contact. Jester's throat burned as she cried out. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, her eyes opening to see her attacker draw his blade again, taking a second swing at her, panic filled her as she was unable to move, her body rigid in defence.  
\- A hot ball of fire impacted the half elf’s side, the flames engulfing him before he could strike her again; he screamed as his hand dropped the sword, both his free hands batting at the flames that encased him.  
Everything felt like slow motion, the blood pouring from her arm stained her dress; the fire from the attack, now raging in front of her, caught on the hem of her dress.

Jester quickly moved away, her hands frantically patting the embers that ate away at the lace of her skirt. Turning, her eyes landed on Caleb, his hand still stretched out, his palm darkened with soot from his cast. His eyes were glazed, watched the man burning, his body stiff as he fell to his knees on the deck, jaw clenched. _Cayleb._

__Holding her arm to her chest, Jester watched her friends fighting the intruders. Beau’s punches landing their marks, Nott’s crossbow bolts flying past Fjord’s sword as he swung at the men advancing toward him. Caduceus’ tall figure came into her view as he made his way over to her, his knee resting on the floor as he tightly wrapped a tourniquet just above her elbow, slowing the bleeding, his large firbolg hand resting on her wrist that was now soaked with blood, the dark red blood staining her dress and swirling in the rain water on the wooden deck.  
Jester desperately watched over Caduceus’ shoulder as he knelt in front of her, eyes landing on Caleb’s face, his eyes dark as he watched the man, lifeless on the deck, slowly burning, his hair plastered to his face as the rain beat down harshly._ _

__A human female with a long curved pirate sword screamed out a name- the name, Jester could only assume, was the half elf that Caleb had attacked protecting her. _‘Meliodas!’ _A flash of movement, Jester’s eyes watched as a second attacker charged toward Caleb.  
Jester quickly pushed past Caduceus, almost knocking him over. The adrenaline pulsing through her veins, she ran to him, her heart in her throat as she skillfully grabbed the splintered wood cracked, from the impact of their encounter with the other ship, off the floor. She slid in between Caleb and the pirate woman charging toward him. Using the wet splintered wood as a makeshift shield, she blocked the attack. Jester yelped as the force of the attack landed, her -still injured- arm bracing the plank of wood- pain rippled up her arm and through her shoulder. ___ _

____The woman ripped the sword back, but it was stuck in the splintered wood it had struck, she began tugging on it and Jester quickly let go, her wound slowly beginning to drip blood again - the woman struggled to remove her weapon from the makeshift shield, the weather reducing her grip.  
Jester thanked the Traveller that it had bought her some time.  
She spun quickly to Caleb- his eyes still staring at the - now charred- corpse, the rain singing on the blackened skin, evaporating from the pure heat. _ _ _ _

____Jester grabbed his face and pulled his gaze from the body. Her bloodied arm being washed onto Caleb’s lap, she searched his eyes, calling for him. “Cayleb!!”  
Jester was desperate for a response, but only heard a crack of thunder rumble above her. She quickly looked over her shoulder, the woman had taken a few steps back while she wasn't looking, pulling her sword out of the wood - splintering it in the process. Jester tensed,her eyes squeezing shut once again, holding Caleb out of the way, shielding him with her body, waiting… waiting for the impact...?  
Jester opened her eyes to the clang of metal on the floor, to see the human woman stood, arms limp at her sides, a crossbow bolt through her throat. She dropped to the floor._ _ _ _

_____Jester turned back to Caleb, her eyes searching his face again. Caleb was wide eyed, he wasn't breathing, he was staring _through _Jester, it ran through her like a cold chill.___  
_Fuck it _  
Jester pressed her lips to Caleb's.  
Her eyes closing, the rain soaking them both, the business of battle fading around her.  
Jester quickly pulled away. Her eyes opening, Caleb’s were shut. She heard him breathe again, and relief poured over her as his eyes opened, back from the dark place in his mind, back on the ship.____

________Jester smiled, and quickly rose to her feet, running back into battle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Leibling

Jester dipped her arm in the bowl of cool water. Sighing as the ice cold water settled the burning pain, slowly numbing her arm. Her red blood clouding the clear water. She rested there, in her loose under dress after removing the bloodied clothes as soon as she was alone.

She was exhausted.

Jester’s magic had fizzled out when she tried to heal herself, and Caduceus had profusely apologised as he was unable to expend anymore magic to heal the gashes in her skin. Fjord had took initiative upon repairs and the wellbeing of his crew before settling Caduceus with a cup of hot tea. Beau and Yasha helped with the heavy lifting and had demanded Jester go and rest when she attempted to lift a large piece of rubble, reopening her wound.

Jester’s arm rested in the bowl of water that was slowly darkening, the stained cloth wrap tied around her forearm slowly came loose in the water. Jester slowly and carefully peeled away the cloth, once her arm was bare, she lifted it from the water.   
Jester looked around her room, eyes landing on her dress, the hem singed and the front stained with blood, a strange sadness filled her chest- she really liked that one.

Soreness rose in her shoulders and up her neck, only now realising she was tensing, Jester rolled them back- trying desperately to relax as the water dripped off her arm.   
She carefully grabbed the soft white towel to the left of the bowl and placed it on the underside of her arm, drying it carefully.   
Gently patting the wound dry, Jester sat at the small table in the bowels of the ship, setting the towel down, Jester looked over the small first aid kit she had prepared beforehand.  
 _Man, i never thought I’d need to use this _  
Jester reached for the needle and thread, the candlelight flickering on the table, using both hands to attempt threading the needle, as she brought her right hand toward her right hand- that was still resting on the soft towel - she couldn’t stop her hands from shaking. The unrelenting tremor in her hands frustrated her tremendously as she tried, and failed, to put the thread though the needle.__

__In her frustration, Jester shook her head, exclaiming in anger and slamming the kit back down infront of her - Her whole body ached, the desire to crawl onto the hard floor of the boat and fall asleep was overbearing, her eyes were _so _heavy; Her exhaustion almost got the better of her, her head drooping before she blinked her self awake.  
Jester heard a small knock on the small door to the room, before it opened slightly. Jester’s eyes watched to see someone enter, but heard only a voice.___ _

____ _ _

____“Jester? Is it alright if I come in?”  
 _Cayleb? _  
“Yeah” Jester yawned, her right hand instinctively coming up to cover her mouth and instantly unsettling her wound, cutting her yawn off short with a small hiss of pain.___ _ _ _

______Caleb shuffled through the door and the small space in the room, the breeze from the open door sent goosebumps down Jester’s back - she very suddenly became aware of how underdressed she was, now infront of Caleb.  
She watched Caleb maneuver the room awkwardly, his eyes seeming to avoid her, but instead looking at the arrangement on the table.   
“I’m all out of spells” Jester found herself explaining to fill the silent air.   
Caleb slowly nodded.  
Jester let out a shaky laugh, “Come! Sit.” Her right hand signaling to the chair to her left, as she pointed, her hand shook in the air. Jester turned to look at it, clenching her fist upon noticing Caleb’s worried eyes, watching her hand. Clenching her fist, she settled her hand in her lap.  
Caleb shuffled around the table to the stool to her right, he quietly reached for the first aid kit scattered across the table.   
“May I?” His voice was quiet, guilty, he wasn't looking at her face- but he reached his open hand out towards Jester’s wounded hand.  
She carefully placed her shaky hand in his, her palm facing up to face the deep cut along her forearm toward Caleb.   
The warmth of his hand settled the shakiness of her hands as a familiar comfort washed over her.  
His thumb lightly brushed over Jester’s hand while his other free hand reached for the array of medical supplies - He carefully pulled the soft towel Jester was using as an armrest to the underside of her right arm, placing her arm on top.  
Caleb slowly and carefully pulled his hand away from Jester’s, using both hands to prepare the items in front of him; the absence of touch seemed to bump Jester back into reality, the cool air quiet with sounds of distant waves and the gentle knocking of repairs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re good at medicine?” Jester asked, her voice quiet._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Heh... Jah, i’ve had to stitch myself up a few times” His hands fiddled with the thread and the needle, “But it was actually my mother that taught me this trick.” His hands moved so Jester could watch, he seamlessly threaded the wire through the needle.  
Jester’s mouth opened in awe, watching his long slender fingers quickly tie a knot in the wire and watching him quickly bring the wire to his mouth to bite away the excess thread. She smiled as Caleb presented the needle to her, looking at her, finally, with a small triumphant smile. _ _ _ _ _ _

______A comfortable silence fell between the two of them as Caleb began to work on her arm, Jester watched, but began to rest her head on her left arm on the table. From this angle she could see Caleb’s concentrated face under his long red hair._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Jester watched Caleb douse a small rag in alcohol and gently dab the skin around the cut, she winced and tensed at the burn of the alcohol, clenching her fists. Caleb flinched away, his hand resting on her wrist, settling her.  
Jester relaxed again, as best she could, and watched Caleb pick up the needle, passing it through the candle placed on the table.  
Jester’s eyes caught Caleb’s. He held the needle close to her arm, stopping only for a moment to check with her, his eyes searching for permission; Jester solemnly nodded, hiding her face in her elbow before he proceeded.   
Caleb’s warm hand gently touched her shoulder. “I’ll be careful, Leibling.”_ _ _ _ _


	8. Worship

Jester stirred quietly as she felt a soft blanket being pulled over her aching body.  
Her eyes were too heavy to open as she gladly welcomed the comfort of a bed, she sighed, her body outstretching along the unfamiliar bedding.  
Sleep came to Jester easily as her exhaustion set in; her mind wandered even easier, to her dreams.

Jester swiftly opened the door to her bedroom, the familiar drawings from her childhood greeted her. The warm sun poured in from the window.  
Jester entered the room, swiftly closing the door behind her before hurrying to the secret compartment hidden away {behind her bed}.  
She collected her paints, shuffling up to her small desk, papers scattered and a small ornate jar filled with cloudy paint water. 

Jester sat, crossing her legs and settling on the soft plush chair; Her shoulders rolled back as she felt warm hands softly touch them, a smile creeping across her face as she leaned her head, exposing her neck.  
Small, gentle kisses peppered along her neck, the soft tickle of stubble scraped along her chin as the kisses trailed up to her cheek.

“What are you painting, Schatz?” Caleb’s voice whispered quietly in her ear before placing a kiss on her head, his arms wrapping around her shoulders in a tight hug as he stood behind her.  
Jester’s hands reached for his arms, leaning her head back against the warm body behind her.  
His voice in her ear, it did interesting things to her; it curved her back and parted her lips, it made her breath hot and made her heart pound; Her fingers curled around Caleb’s hand, pulling it from her shoulders and guiding it around the curve of her neck, framing her chin.

“Some paintings of The Traveller, Cayleb, and I think they’re about dry now.” Jester’s free hand absentmindedly tracing over the linework of her art as Caleb’s warm hand gently rested. The heat, in contrast to her cool skin, drew goosebumps along her arms; The closeness of his breath along her neck made her sigh and lean closer to him. 

“You’re a beautiful artist, Jester.” Caleb’s compliments raised a hot blush along her cheeks. “The Traveller is lucky to have you.”  
Caleb’s hand softly explored the sleeve of her dress, his expert hands carefully pulled the strap down - exposing her freckled shoulder, her tattoo practically glowed, almost reacting to his touch; the other still carefully placed around her neck, gently squeezed as Jester’s own hand pushed and prompted his long fingers to tighten around her. “I think _you _are the one who should be worshipped.” Jester’s breath quickened, her thighs quivered at the words being whispered to her, the temptation ran thick like honey on her lips and tasted sweet like chocolate on her tongue.__

__“Then worship me.”_ _

__Jester’s strong hands gripped the sides of the wooden desk. The chair she was sitting on had been kicked out of the way as she turned around to face Caleb, his face red with blush, his hands dropped from her to rest at his sides; his eyes, daring to watch her from beneath heavy eyelashes._ _

__The sinful nature of her thoughts were beyond untamed as she watched Caleb’s hands land on her thighs as she settled, the edge of the desk pressing against her ass as she leaned against it. Her hand, hesitant at first, but driven by a newfound confidence- pulled away from the desk and ran along Caleb’s freckled shoulder to his neck, finding the curly locks at the base of his neck, she ran her fingers through, closing her fist tightly around his hair._ _

__Jester practically leapt on Caleb, her lips crashing against his, the grip on his hair tightening and earning her a low moan from the man in front of her; His hands wrapped around her as she leaned into him, almost as if he divulged in temptation, his hands kneaded and grabbed at her hips._ _

__Their kiss was only broken by the words of need spilling past Caleb’s lips-  
He confessed how long he’s looked for a place to worship and,  
Oh,  
How she puts him on his knees._ _

__He sank to the floor and moaned like he couldn’t help himself, Jester wondered if other angels had fallen so sweetly. Her hand held hair gently before she placed both hands on his shoulders, the spinning of her head and the intoxicating chaos running through her with a shiver of pleasure, she pushed Caleb onto his back - lowering her knees either side of his legs, she held her thin dress up as she moved up to settle on his hips,his shirt rose with the movement, Jester smiled at the pale skin contrasting to the dark blue of her thighs._ _

__Jester straddled Caleb now, his face was red and his breathing heavy, her eyes watched her disciple under her, his arms rested on the floor above his head; Her breath hitched in her throat as she chose to grind downward against Caleb’s crotch, the permeating hardness pressing against her heat.  
Jester moved quickly as her impatiens grew, Caleb seemed to notice too, as she rose on her knees, leaving just enough room for Caleb to shuck his trousers off. Silently, Caleb quickly obeyed._ _

__Time passed so quickly, before Jester knew it, they were both clothless, Caleb’s hot skin pressed against her as she rutted against his crotch. He had propped himself up on his arm, with his free hand ghosting over Jester’s body, waiting… waiting for permission to touch her.  
_To worship her._  
“Jester… Please, let me make you feel good.” The words vibrated through her, like a secret prayer.  
Her eyes landed on Caleb’s, His hand stopped in their tracks as their eyes met, inches away from caressing her face; Jester’s heart raced, she leaned her face into Caleb’s hand, a silent _’Yes’__ _

__Caleb’s skillful hands maneuvered around her, Jester almost couldn't tell what he was doing until she felt the warm heat pressing against her wetness as he lowered her back down onto him.  
Caleb was patient, he would hold his breath in anticipation.  
Jester, on the other hand, was not._ _

__Jester rolled her hips, leaning down over Caleb’s chest, her hands coming to hold her in place on Caleb’s chest. A moan spilled past her lips as she lowered herself on his hard cock, her rolled back in her head as Caleb’s hands held her hips, his grip tight, Jester peaked her eyes open to watch Caleb’s twitching body, tense, hesitant - waiting._ _

__Pleasure ran through Jester’s body as she sank down, her grinding hips making her breathlessly groan; The sound of Caleb’s soft whimpers of secret desire poured in her ears like prayers._ _

__The rough swaying of the ship rustled Jester awake.  
Her eyes slowly, reluctantly opened; the soft smell of campfire rose from the soft pillow her cheek rested on, laying on her front, jester brought her arms up as she stretched. A small grumble came from the middle of the bed behind her, as she turned to look, she saw the red curls of Caleb Widogast.  
He was sitting on a small stool next to the bed slumped over onto the side of the bed, which jester noticed now, wasn't hers, but was the familiar placement of Caleb’s; settling on her side, Jester was careful not to startle Caleb awake.  
Her hand gently brushed Caleb’s hair behind his ear, her hand resting carefully on his cheek.  
He looked so peaceful as he slept, the usual furrow of his brow was softer now; the subtle twitch of his lips and eyelashes encapsulated Jester’s gaze.  
_He’s beautiful…__ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!!! thank you for your patience!!! comment anything you wanna see i thrive on comments!!!


	9. Teacup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part in a series! Please check out the other work too if you like this one >.>!!

Jester gathered the bundle of ingredients Caduceus had handed her, moving over to the dark iron pot sitting atop the fiery hob. Joyfully plopping the peeled potatoes into the bubbling water, Jester quickly moved her arm away as a particularly fat potato splashed back toward her - her hand landing on the raised scar that ran along her left forearm;  
The imperfection that ran through her was lighter than her natural dark blue skin, the pale scar served as a gentle reminder.

“I’m going to boil some water for my teapot while the food cooks, Jester, would you like a cup?” Caduceus’ low voice rumbled next to her, Jester was snapped out of her thoughts as she glanced at the tall firbolg standing beside her, a beautifully decorated teapot rested in his large hands. 

“Yes! Please, Caduceus!” Jester smiled widely, the calm aura Caduceus carried with him seemed to remove the awkwardness from the silence around them; The quiet chaos of the pot boiling, the careful clinks of Cad’s teacups and the soft bite of the crackling fire sang sounds of _home _around her.__

__Jester gathered four dainty teacups on a colourful tray, moving to grab the small pot of honey from the counter - Jester delightfully decorated the tray with a few of the flower’s Caduceus had brought in from the rooftop garden.  
“I’m going to take these into the study, okay?” Jester gathered the tray, making her way through the training room._ _

__She passed through the training room on her way, spotting Fjord  
and Beau working out. Waving wildly with her elbow, both hands busy holding the tray; Fjord and Beau waved back before resuming their conversation as Jester continued to walk toward the door into the study, her tail quickly curling around the doorknob, and pushing the door open with her foot - the faint noise of music becoming louder as she entered the room._ _

__Jester placed the tray on the large cluttered table, greeting Caleb and Yasha with a quiet “Hello!”  
Yasha rose from her seat, quietly standing next to Jester as she placed the small china mugs down, moving the items she had gathered from the kitchen to the space on the table in front of her.  
Jester watched Yasha gently pick up one of the decorative flowers from the tray and spent a moment studying it.  
“Here, let me!” Jester turned to Yasha, taking a flower and placing it behind her ear.  
“Thank you, Jester.” Yasha’s hand gently touched the flower in her hair as she returned to her seat by the window._ _

__Jester looked around the room, her eyes landing on Caleb - He was sitting at the end of the long table, paper and books strewn in front of him, ink spots dotted on his face, his eyes seemed distracted. Jester, with two cups in one hand and the other holding the pot of honey, moved to sit on the corner at the side of Caleb - deciding that this seems like the best time to create some mischief.  
Jester set a cup down in front of him as she sat, Caleb picked the cup up, confused.  
“Cad’s still making the tea!” Jester explained,as she reached for one of the books.  
They both sat there for a moment, Jester watched Caleb transcribe runes onto parchment- then again into his spellbook - from behind her book.  
Her intrigue was only interrupted by Caduceus entering the room, holding a steaming pot by the handle, his other hand supporting it with a thick cloth underneath as to not burn himself. Before she could greet him, he moved to speak to Yasha, who quickly closed her book, placing it on the windowsill before standing and moving out of the room._ _

__Caduceus walked over to her and Caleb, he carefully poured tea into the small cups, pouring himself one before setting the teapot down on the cloth beside them.  
“I won’t stay-” Caduceus answered as Jester patted the empty chair beside her “- I have something I need to take care of with Fjord.” He smiled at her, briefly nodding before he turned to leave the room, sipping on his tea._ _

__Jester tried to keep her eyes on her book after waving goodbye to Caduceus, but the pulling temptation kept drawing her attention to Caleb. The twitch of her fingers urged her to lean toward him; Curiosity getting the better of her as she peaked at the parchment he was currently transcribing on, she watched him flick through some pages of a book, his long fingers tracing the text before writing again. Jester leaned closer, closing the book and holding it to her chest, her elbows resting on the desk as she settled into her seat, a feverish grin curling across her lips as she imagined all the ways she could distract him from his work.  
Her fingers curled around the pencil that was placed through the small half bun she had styled this morning, pulling it down and twirling it in her fingers; Jester took her time, she knew a plan like this would lead to Caleb noticing and preventing her if she rushed. _ _

__She set her pencil and book down, taking a moment to take a sip from her teacup, her free hand moving to move a few books she had deemed ‘in her way’. Over a small period of time, Jester had created the perfect path for her to seamlessly get away with her prank; Peaking every now-and-then at Caleb from behind her teacup, hopeful he hadn’t caught on with her plan, Jester finished her drink.  
Placing the cup down, Jester watched Caleb reach for a book, his attention off his paper - Jester smiled wide as she saw the opportunity to strike - She swiftly grasped her pencil, scribbling a crude dick in the corner of his page before settling back in her seat, her tail curling around her pencil, taking it from her hand, in case she had to to feign innocence with the show of empty hands. _ _

__Caleb moved back to his work - Jester watched his eyes land on the mark she had left, the tug of a smile gracing his lips, his eyes glanced at her - Jester raised her hands, showing him she did -in fact- not have a pencil _in her hands, _her doey eyes widening to try make her look as innocent as she could muster before giggling at his knowing look.___ _

____Unrelenting, Caleb continued with his work; Jester was unsatisfied. She leaned to grab the handle of the teapot, pouring herself another drink - gesturing to refill Caleb’s cup he answered only with a quiet “No thank you, Jester.”  
Setting the teapot down, Jester’s hand reached for the ceramic honey-pot, removing the lid and scooping up as much as she could with the honey dipper and pouring it onto her hot cup of tea. After finishing her business with her drink, Jester scooped a blob of honey that had spilled onto the wooden table with her finger - She happily popped her finger in her mouth, licking it clean._ _ _ _

____Her eyes met Caleb’s._ _ _ _

____She became -suddenly- aware of herself; her forked tongue against the soft pad of her finger - the sweetness of the honey - the heat on her cheeks - _the look in his eyes. _  
Jester blinked as Caleb quickly looked away - dismissing the beating of her heart and the hot ache between her thighs, which had become harder and harder each time to shake from her mind.___ _ _ _

________Jester’s tail curled around to her without looking, her hand blindly reaching again for the pencil -but before she could retrieve it, she felt a warm hand grab her tail, her head whipped around to look. Caleb held her tail in place, he turned to retrieve the pencil from her tail’s curled grasp with his free hand.  
Jester’s heart pounded - _’There’s no way he knows, right? He can’t know - he doesn't have a tail!’ _Her mind scrambled, her skin shivered with goosebumps as Caleb’s warm hand held her tail as it flicked and twitched in his grasp. - He held the pencil up, triumphantly almost, with a smirk plastered across his face - Jester’s concentration faltered, her breath was heavy, and her eyes were heavy-lidded-  
She watched Caleb as he spoke, his tongue rolling over his bottom lip as he smiled at her. “I could tell you were up to something, Lavorre.” ___ _ _ _

_________Lavorre. _Even the way her name rolled off his tongue made her shudder, his thick accent gave her name new meaning and she _loved _it.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jester swallowed, blinking to drag her eyes away from gazing at Caleb’s lips as he broke eye contact with her, putting the pencil down on the table and releasing her tail as he turned back to face his books; Jester spent a moment composing herself, settling her beating heart and hiding her hot purple face in her teacup ._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! and im sorry it took so long to post! i keep getting ideas for new fics for other ships and au ideas i cannot keep up! but i will post more chapters as soon as i can~!!


	10. Darkvision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb just so happened to misplace the components for pretty lights (A bit of phosphorus or wychwood, or a glowworm) and the Mighty Nein are required to go somewhere dark... oh no... whatever will he do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to upload i keep writing oneshots 
> 
> thank you for your patience 
> 
> next chapter will be steamy I PROMISE

The cave was dark.  
The Might Nein were beginning to traverse through underground tunnels. Jester’s eyes were accustomed to the dark, her infernal legacy allowing her to see the shadows as they continued down the path. Jester had slowed as they entered, the Nein passing her as she filtered through the group before she found herself walking beside Caleb.

She watched him, his eyes wide and scanning the entrance to the cavern, it took her a moment to remember Caleb’s inability to see in the dark.  
Jester’s hand carefully reached for Caleb’s before he stopped fiddling with his hands, he looked up at her and she smiled reassuringly - “It’s okay! I’ll guide you!” - her hand fitting perfectly in his.

His hand was warm against her skin. Goosebumps ran through her at the change of temperature as she slowly began moving forward with the group, her hand holding tightly to his as she moved him through the darkness.

The darker the cavern became, the more Jester’s eyes adjusted - She felt Caleb’s hand tighten around hers, turning to look as she saw his other hand carefully reach out ahead of him.

She smiled, Caleb’s face held innocence, wide eyed in the dark, pupils blown open and his lips slightly parted - as they continued on through his free arm reached out forward, sweeping carefully at the dark .

Jester’s heart pounded in her ears as she moved, her hand slipping from Calebs for a moment - her eyes locked on him, his expression twanging with fear for a moment before Jester’s arm carefully wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to her hip.  
_‘He’s so warm’. ___

__Adrenalin and confidence flooded her blood as she dreamily held Caleb.  
“Here, it’ll be safer like this.” Jester watched Caleb shamelessly, knowing that here in the dark, Caleb wouldn’t see the longing in her eyes._ _

__Caleb’s breath hitched before a shakey “Ja, Jester.” escaped his lips. She watched his eyes search the dark, his gaze unable to land on her.  
She smiled, her free hand moving to land on his cheek, turning his head to face her- Caleb jumped at the sudden contact, before settling into her hand- “I’m here with you, okay?” -his eyes closing at the reassurance._ _

__They continued down the cavern, the quiet droplets of water echoed throughout the tunnel, the silence seemed so loud to Jester - growing up around so much music and patronage of the Lavish Chateau created an unfamiliarity with quiet spaces - The footfalls and the pounding of her own heart filled her ears._ _

__“-Gah!! How much longer of this is there, Fjord?” Beaureguard’s voice ripped through the silence. Jester watched her fiddle with her goggles before relenting with a sigh.  
“Not long now, the tunnel should end soon.” _ _

__“How long has it been anyway?” Nott’s question was quickly answered by Caleb -  
-“Uh, 52 minutes exactly.” Caleb spoke into the open air, his eyes searching the dark._ _

__Nott and Yasha turned to look at Caleb as he answered, but their eyes quickly shifted to the blue teifling huddled against his waist- it was the first time the group had looked back at them as they walked - Jester's cheeks flushed a deep purple. A small smile curled at the corners of Yasha’s lips before Jester quickly interrupted her train of thought by casting Thaumaturgy to imitate a clock chime. Nott snarled a witty response, earning a small laugh from the barbarian woman._ _

__Their travels continued.  
Jester’s ears adjusted to the silence again, the rhythmic footfalls and echoing through the cavern, finding comfort in her own heartbeat. Caleb’s hand rested on her hand on his waist, the warmth of his calloused hands radiated along hers. Every now and then, Jester and Caleb fell out of sync, their hips bumping together until Jester couldn't help but giggle, skipping her steps to match Caleb’s pace - continuing to lead him through the winding tunnel, her arm still wrapped around his frail waist._ _


	11. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the wait, adhd and covid really got me and i had absolutely no motivation to write! but here it is!

Jester's heart pounded, it had been a while since she'd done this - the lack of privacy in their shared room meant Jester had found herself pent up and frustrated. The excitement   
made her jittery, she didn't have much time to be alone before Beaureguard would come back to their room, some of the Nien agreed to go shopping, and Jester had found the perfect opportunity to be alone.  
She was knelt on her bed, her strong thighs bare against the soft white sheets, her dress pulled and fixed high above her waistband.   
Jester's skilled hand snaked between her thighs, her soft legs prickling goosebumps as she trailed her nails along the blue freckled skin - she had waited too long for this.

Her hand moved under the band of her underwear, her fingers kneading at the wetness. Letting out a tight groan as she rubbed against herself, her teeth biting into her lip.   
Jester closed her eyes, a flood of thoughts rushed through her mind:- Her hand running through and tightly grabbing at the redhead between her thighs. The more she pushed herself to the edge the more vivid her fantasy became. Her hips grinding down on a half covered face, her hand holding him in place, his blue eyes watching her. 

‘Should I be thinking about him like… like this?’ 

Jester’s movements slowed, a sliver of worry breaking her concentration before she shook the thought from her mind, reminding herself that she divulges in _all _self-pleasures, even this one.__

__Her fingers continued playing with herself, her hips slowly joining in on the rhythm as she envisioned herself, again, riding Caleb’s face.  
Her motions quickening as she felt closer to release, her mind filling the silence of the room with memories of sleepy whispers and the thick-accented grumbles that had made her heart race; Caleb’s voice filled her thoughts as Jester’s moans filled the room, unable to stay quiet the closer she came to the edge. _ _

__The shake of her thighs and the jolting of her body erupted as she climaxed, her panting breath slowing with one low moan, her free hand holding herself up as she bent over,, legs spread on the soft white bed sheet._ _

__Jester pulled herself together, collapsing on the bed, turning to land on her back with one swift motion as she dropped. Catching her breath, she adjusted her clothes, relaxing now in the red blush of her racing heart._ _

__She spent a few moments like this, until her pointed ears perked up at the quiet sound of movement -’they must be home’ she thought. moving quickly to clean herself up before heading out to greet her party._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! this is a wip! comments are my sustenance!


End file.
